Corey Hart  Origins : Far From Home
by Rokil Anud
Summary: Tells the story of Corey Hart, Argonian and Adventurer hailing from the Black Marsh. He ventures off outside his hometown of Thorn wit the hopes of having an exiting and adventurous life.


The Elder Scrolls - Corey Hart Origins : Far From Home.

Corey Hart was an adventurous argonian. Since his early childhood he wanted to travel and explore the world, find mystical treasures, learn the art of magika, and fight dangerous creatures. All of these aspirations stemmed from when Corey's uncle, Vix, came to visit him and his family from time to time. Vix would always share stories with Corey, who was always the most interested, about his work as a mercenary, and a treasure hunter. Adventures ranging from being kidnapped by a tribe of were-lions to participating in The Great War, assisting the Thalmor in capturing the Imperial City.

Today Corey was exited, the young argonian lept out of his bed when he woke up and would not stop checking outside the window of his stone home for his uncle Vix. He had sent a letter a few weeks ago notifying his visit, and he would arrive anytime today or tomorrow.

"Corey, settle down and come eat breakfast. It's getting cold." His mother, Wujeeta, told him motioning her hand to come to the dinner table.

"Sorry mother, I just can't wait to see Uncle Vex again, I wonder what wondrous adventure he has had in the past year, a lot can happen you know!"

"Yes, another crazy adventure." Corey's father, Frakaugth said with slight amusement. "I love your enthusiasm Corey, why don't you show this when we ask you to clean up the shop?" He said to Corey, stuffing a piece of break in his mouth.

"Because I hate cleaning, it's boring." Corey replied.

"Yes I suppose, but you need to know these things for later in life when you grow up."

"It's okay dad." Corey said, "I won't need to know that, I'm going to be an adventurer like Uncle Vix. I'll fight monsters and find gold and treasure and explore the world."

"Maybe you will one day, or you could stay here and help with the store once we get older. We can't look after it forever."

Corey's father was not a big fan of his brother Vixes stories. He could see that Vix was his sons hero and main influence. Adventuring is a lifestyle many people do but end up becoming poor, living on the streets or just plain dead. He knew the dangers of the world that Corey was not aware of and was hoping that this adventure thing was just a phase in his life. Just then there was the sound of a horse galloping and Corey instantly shot up and shouted,

"HE'S HERE! UNCLE VIX!"

Lo and behold it was Vix Hart, arriving to visit his family and old friends in his hometown of Thorn in the Black Marsh. Vix was also looking forward to seeing his nephew, Corey. He loved seeing the childs excitement when he came to visit. He knew that he idolized him and was wondering what story to tell Corey once he arrived. Perhaps the time three months ago when he entered an abandoned dungeon and fought the reanimated corpses of three brothers who were cursed by a witch. They proved to be a challenge for Vix because they had known and mastered the arts of Conjuration and Illusion, the only reason he didn't die was because he got lucky.

He arrived at the front of the house that belonged to his brother Frakaugth. Corey ran out of the front door to greet him.

"UNCLE VIX, UNLE VIX!" He shouted excitedly jumping up and down waving his arms at him happily.

"Why hello stranger." Vix replied in an upbeat tone.

Later that night Corey was laying comfortably in his bed, listening to the adventures of his uncle, this time he shared the story of when he stumbled upon the three brothers and how it was a really close battle. Then he retold the story of when he was participating in the great war as a spy for the thalmor. Vix had an exceptional skill for stealth and the Thalmor contacted him to spy on the Imperials. Corey dozed off while Vix was recalling the part where he was battling two Imperial guards that found out he was a spy.

Corey awoke to the sound of his father, uncle and an unknown man talking.

"Sorry Frakaughth, I need to leave immediately." Corey overheard Vix say.

"But you haven't even been here for a day! You haven't even had a chance to see Juna or Savven."

"I must go brother, it's urgent. I'm sorry but I have no choice, tell Corey that I'm sorry I couldn't stay and I'll see him soon."

Corey remained silent until Vex had left. He lie in his bed sad that his uncle had left but was also intrigued by the thought that he had to leave urgently without explanation. It was pretty mysterious and cool in a way, the next time Vex would visit they'd all know exactly why he left so early.

Four years passed and Corey hadn't seen Uncle Vex since he mysteriously disappeared on his last visit. Corey now was old enough to do some more work around the general store his father owned. He would take a few hours per day to work at the counter and handle the money. Corey still wondered what happened to Vex. Around two years after Vex left Corey started to worry. Sometimes he would think he was dead, since it had been so long since his visit or he would think that he had been captured by the Imperial Army and was in prison.

When Corey was fifteen he was sweeping up the shop, it was a day no different than the last. He came in the shop, looked after it for a couple of hours and went on with the rest of the day. What Corey did not know about today was that it was going to be one of the worst days of his life.

The shop door opened, It was Corey's mother, Wujeeta. The second Corey layed eyes on her he felt an immense sense of sadness.

"Corey... It's your Uncle Vex... the news just arrived and... he's dead.

Corey stood there without emotion. It took a moment for him to fully realize what was going on. His uncle...his hero, the argonian who visited him all his life and influenced him to live life and travel the world was now gone. It was a harsh reality to face the fact that he was dead now. Corey sat down on the nearest chair and wept. His mother joined him to comfort him with his sadness. A week later, his body was returned to his hometown, the town of Thorne. Many familiar faces showed up to the burial ritual and he was buried next to his father, Corey's grandfather, who had died four years earlier.

Why did Vix have to die? Corey would often ask himself in the months after his death. Vex was killed in Cyrodiil by Imperial soldiers who raided a secret thieves guild building in the Imperial City. He was working closely with the thieves guild who were conspiring against Emperor Titus Mede II, Imperials learning this found their headquarters and burned it to the ground along with anyone inside. Vex escaped but was shot down by an archer squad. This angered Corey extremely, he developed a hatred towards the Imperial army and vowed revenge for killing his uncle. The death of his uncle had motivated him more to become an adventurer. He trained almost daily to build up strength and practiced sword fighting and defense from then on. One morning when Corey was eighteen he decided it was high time to begin his life as an adventurer and an explorer. Corey emerged from his room and informed his parents of his decision.

"Mother, father, tomorrow morning I am going to start my life as an explorer, like Uncle Vex."

Both of his parents just stared at him in disbelief. Their eyes looking at Corey with a look of uncertainty, was Corey joking? They wondered if he was serious or not, why, Corey was just a young boy! He wasn't able to venture off into the dangers of the rest of the world.

Finally his mother spoke to him. "You're not serious are you Corey?"

"Yes mother, I am serious. I need to do this."

"What do you s'pose you'll accomplish from wandering off into the world? You'll be killed!" Corey's father blurted out in somewhat of a rage.

"I don't know, but I want to explore all of Tamriel and the other lands after it. I need to do it father, for Uncle Vex."

"My brother was a fool!" Frakaugth told his son, raising his voice. "He was just a poor man with a horse and some weapons! I was alright with him telling you stories about how "glamorous" and "nothing but pure fun" life was as a drifter. I thought you would grow out of this phase by the time you were twelve, but I guess that's not the case. You can't leave boy, the world is way to dangerous for-"

"I've been training extensively since Vex died." Corey interrupted. "I promised myself that I would go out and explore when I knew I was strong enough. The life Vex lived is something I've always wanted as far back as I can remember. If...If I don't do this, I would be a failure to Uncle Vex. I feel as if he'd be disappointed, he always encouraged me to explore and see the world with my own eyes, and I will father. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving this town and exploring the world for myself. If you don't want me to go then you'll have to deal with it."

Rage filled Frakaugth's body, he could not believe how crazy all of this was. He cared about his son; he did not want him to go as he would definitely end up dead. Before he could reply Corey had already walked off into his room and shut the door.

` The next morning Corey awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of his home. It was a beautiful day, the sun high in the clear blue sky. He could hear the sounds of people walking and could smell the foods that local cook Raule would make outside whenever it was a nice day like that morning. Corey, knowing he was going to leave the town he grew up in, the one he knew like the back of his very hand. It scared him but he also was exited to see what the world could offer.

Corey gathered his things, the iron sword he bought a year ago, a belt made of leather with two small pouches attached to the hip. One for health potions and another holding the gold he had accumulated for the past few years. Corey also wore his studded leather armor that he bought one day a few months back. Corey emerged from his room with the sword by his side, his leather armor and belt, and saw his father staring him in the eye.

"So you're really doing it...huh son."

"Yes I am father, this is something I need to do."

The husky argonian known as his father almost became teary eyed.

"Promise me two things son, if you really are going..."

"What's that father?"

"Be careful, and write a letter to us whenever you get the chance."

Corey looked into his fathers eyes; he could see that he was worried for his son. That he really cared about him and did not want him to go.

"Father" Corey began to speak, "I know that you and mother don't want me to go, and I can respect that. I will be careful, and I will write to you whenever I can. Farewell father I will see you again, don't worry about that."

"Goodbye. Son."

Corey walked past his father and out the front door. Memories were going through Corey's head as he began to walk to the stables beside his home. He could see in the distance the thick patch of swamp where he used to play as a child with his friends. He looked down the dirt path to the town square of Thorn. There he could see the market place in the town square, friendly faces he'd seen all his life were over there, chatting, purchasing food and other items, just living a normal life. A part of Corey did not want to leave Thorn, he had an emotional attachment to his home. Corey kept on walking to the stables to fetch his horse, Astrid.

As he mounted the horse he faced the front yard of his house. He remembered his uncles last visit to the home. He remembered hearing the galloping of his uncles horse and running out the door to greet him. He remembered the next morning when he overheard his uncle and his father talking about his urgent leave. That was the last time Corey had ever heard his voice, seven years earlier.

Corey began to ride up north onto the main roads that led to Morrowind. He knew that a few centuries ago that there was a volcanic eruption and the whole place became a large ruin. Several bandits lived here and even created their own towns and their own laws and rules. Corey thought that it was a great place to start his life as an adventurer.


End file.
